


Hunter's Moon

by polarNoboriryu



Series: Black Dog Sins [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derek and Scott are Both Alphas, Derek finally admits he has feels, Developing Relationship, F/F, Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Torture, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, the adults help, why won't alphas just stay dead like they're supposed to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarNoboriryu/pseuds/polarNoboriryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been quiet in Beacon Hills, too quiet. When rouge hunter's kidnap the pack's newest member, can Derek and Scott deal with the consequences? Will new relationships build or break under the strain of a broken friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter's Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is guys! The direct sequel to Black Dog Sin. I'm going to be publishing this simultaneously with my Supernatural/Teen Wolf crossover: Beacon Hills Werewolf Mafia, which is set after the events of this story. As promised, Hunter's Moon will reveal how Derek and Stiles manage to get over themselves and develop their relationship. New bonds are formed and tested, will they break of will they be stronger than ever?

“Ana! You’ve gotta help me out,” Stiles said urgently as he slid into the seat across from the girl, banging his tray on the table top. She raised her eyebrows and took a sip from her water bottle. “You need to teach me how to dance.”

Ana gagged and choked on the water she was trying to drink. She recovered quickly, coughing and looking at Stiles in surprise. “What?”

“I don’t want to look like an idiot at homecoming, and this year we might all actually get to go like normal people.” Stiles waved his hands emphatically as he spoke. It used to distract Ana but she was used to it.

“Oh… for a second I thought you meant, like, ballet.” Stiles shook his head. “Stiles, I do ballet, not work miracles. Looking like an idiot works well for you, why change it up?”

Stiles gaped, a hurt expression crossing his features. Ana giggled, “serves you right, I almost died choking on that water.”

Stiles glared at her. She was hanging around the girls too much, it was poisoning her brain. He slumped over, dejected. He heard Ana sigh and ask what this was really about. Stiles sensed the guilt in her voice and stifled a grin, knowing the chink in her armor. “I don’t want to flail around at the dance in front of everyone.”

Ana looked at him skeptically before taking a bite of her very delicious smelling lunch. “You know I’m not really the person to ask about that kinda dancing. Ballet is pretty much all I do, and unless they bust out some Tchaikovsky I don’t think I’m gonna be dancing much either.”

Stiles groaned, “oh come on you help me with training why can’t you help me with this?”

“Why aren’t you asking Lydia for help? She’d be more of an expert than I.”

Stiles cringed. “You’d really toss me to the merciless clutches of Lydia Martin? She’s laugh until she swooned, and continue to laugh at me subconsciously.” Stiles saw Scott, Jackson, Liam and Malia enter the cafeteria and ducked down.

“Please, please, please help me out Ana!” he whispered as quietly as he could. He even whined a little, and Ana sighed.

“Fine. Two conditions.”

Stiles grinned, nodding. “Whatever you want, I’m your man.”

“I get to bring in consulting experts and you have to help me practice driving,” Ana said, eyeing him like she expected him to back down.

“Done!” Stiles said instantly. Everyone else was leaving the food line and coming over.

Ana looked at him, surprised. “Huh, ok. Tomorrow night meet me at 7 in the studio.”

“Why can’t we do it tonight?”

“Do what tonight?” Malia asked, sitting next to Stiles.

“Research.” Ana said, not missing a beat. “Tonight is Bestiary night, right?”

“Yeah! Yup. Research, that’s the game tonight.”

“Ugh. Boring.” Malia lost interest, poking at her food aimlessly.

Stiles shot Ana a silent thank you as she went back her lunch. She may have indirectly caused some trouble at the beginning of the semester, but things had been pretty mellow since. Except training. That still sucked. Stiles frowned a little, thinking about it as he attempted to eat the flavorless school food.

It had almost been three months since Scott turned Stiles to save his life and while Stiles wasn’t (usually) as growly as Scott had been, he still struggled with his wolf. It wasn’t even in the normal things that usually trip up the recently bitten. Deaton believed that the bite must’ve intensified Stiles’ ADHD somehow, which was just wonderful. The result was a very twitchy wolf-Stiles who would randomly want to show up and cause… issues.

Scott declared he needed an anchor and being the best friend and alpha, made it his first priority. When he could, anyways. Suddenly being the only alpha made him very busy. The fork in Stiles hand bent a little where it pressed against the tray. He knew Derek was coming back, soon, but it pissed him that he left when… well… left at all. Even if it was to see his sister.

Malia slid a little closer to Stiles but pretended not to notice she was being comforting. Scott, sitting on Stiles other side nudged him slightly while continuing to argue with Jackson about something. Stiles unbent his fork and finished off his lunch. His face brightened when Ana pushed the rest of her lunch over to him. “I’m full,” she said simply.

 

* * *

 

“It’s about time,” Scott said as he dropped his backpack on the floor in his room. Derek was sitting in the chair by Scott’s desk, flipping through a paperback. Scott sat on the edge of his bed, facing the other alpha. “How is your sister?”

“She’s fine. I had to sign some documents, in person, so she could attend school in Oregon. She’s still a minor, so I had to take care of some legal things as her only living relative,” Derek said, not lifting his eyes from the book.

“Why doesn’t she live here?” Scott saw the flare tension of Derek’s shoulders, but only because he knew Derek.

“She says there’s nothing here for her.”

Scott rubbed the back of his neck and muttered an apology. “It’s ok. I understand what she meant. She’s close by and I can keep an eye on her.” Scott noted, but chose not to let on that he saw how much this actually stung Derek.

“What else?” Scott asked after a long pause. Derek looked up, his brows furrowed. “You could’ve texted you were back in town. What’s up?”

“How is everyone?” Derek asked, his tone flat, a clear indication of a two sided question.

“You mean how’s Stiles?”

“Him too.”

Scott rolled his eyes and lay back on his bed. Derek could be so insufferable. “Why don’t you go an ask him?”

“He wasn’t home.”

Scott sighed. “He’s managing, but he’s still having trouble. It’s weird though, when he’s human he’s generally fine. Like, doesn’t get upset much more than he did before, doesn’t spontaneously wolf out or anything. It’s when he fully shifts that’s the problem.”

Derek held his breath. He left the day before Stiles’ first full moon, not too worried. He figured that Scott and the pack would be able to handle Stiles. It wasn’t until Derek was halfway to Oregon that he regretted leaving for reasons that made him deeply uncomfortable.

“Ever seen a wolf with ADHD? It’s nuts. Like, legit crazy.” Scott pushed himself up, worry blatant across his face. “It’s like he has way too much energy and he tries to claw out of his own skin. He’s also freaking fast, even Ana had a hard time catching up with him.” Stiles’ first full moon was also the first time Ana ran with the pack, and they quickly learned what she lacked in muscle mass she made up in with agility. Not necessarily a long distance runner, but she used the terrain to her advantage to make up for it.

“He can’t control it?” Derek asked, forcing his heartbeat to remain steady.

Scott frowned, struggling on how to word it. “He doesn’t really try and attack anyone. It’s more like he’s fighting himself? Ugh. It’s hard to describe it. Like a split personality?” Every new werewolf needed practice controlling themselves, but with Stiles’ it was as if he was trying to control too much. “I dunno. You’ll just have to see for yourself. I think he really needs an anchor.”

Derek leaned back, not realizing he’d been on edge. He nodded, but looked deep in thought. “I suggest,” Scott emphasized, “you go talk to him.” Derek nodded again, reluctantly. He stood up, turning to go and Scott called from his bed as he rolled over, “welcome home.” Derek hesitated and mumbled a thanks as he left. Scott smiled. Little improvements. 


End file.
